dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Evangeline
Princess Evangeline '''(or '''Eva, which she prefers) is a possible Human companion in Dungeon Siege II, and Dungeon Siege II: Broken World. She is a master of melee combat, and specializes in dual-wielding. Personality Eva is confident of her abilities, but knows when to defer to others. She eschews the formality of noble life, and believes that a good commander is one who is the first to arrive on the battlefield, and is the last left standing; as such, she leads by example, wading into battle alongside her troops. There are few who are as loyal to their friends as Eva, though she can be rather quick to anger. Her naturally strategic mind works with stunning speed, and when she makes an assessment, it is often correct. Biography Dungeon Siege II Evangeline is a princess of the Northern Reaches, and, as such, will inherit her mother, Rowena's, crown. In the mean time, she leads the resistance forces that oppose Valdis and his armies from the fortified stronghold of Snowbrook Haven. When it became clear that Valdis was targeting the pieces of Azunai's legendary shield, Eva ventured to Aman'lu, and convinced Celeb'hel the Elder to bestow on her the Aegis of Death, which the Elves had protected for generations. She set out with the caravan carrying the Aegis, but when word reached her that the Morden marched upon her home, she rode ahead. Unfortunately for her, the Dark Wizards ambushed Evangeline, and took her into the depths of the ancient Azunite Burial Grounds. Instead of killing her, and thus turn her into a martyr, the vile sorcerers tortured Eva for hours. They hoped to break her spirit, and to get her to reveal the means by which they could steal the Aegis of Blindness from within the vaults of Snowbrook Haven. However, before this could happen, a party, led by a bold hero, slew one of the Dark Wizards, and rescued Evangeline. She assured them that she had merely been bidding her time before trying to escape, but thanked her saviors all the same. She revealed to them the secret location of the key needed to unlock the mythril display case around the Aegis, and then accompanied them the rest of the way to Snowbrook Haven, where the siege was already underway. Though the battle ended in a crushing defeat for the resistance, Eva and her companions were able to prevent Valdis from claiming the Aegis of Blindness. When Eva learned that the caravan carrying the Aegis of Death had been attacked, and that the royal guards protecting it had been captured by the Vai'kesh, she ventured into the Vai'kesh Forest alongside her companions to rescue them. Tricking the dark Elves into believing that she sought to pay ransom for her men, Eva slaughtered the wretches, and eventually rescued her friend, Jessic. She apologized for abandoning them in order to join the battle at Snowbrook Haven, and vowed that, when she became Queen, she would make sure that she was a monarch worth trusting in. Broken World Following Valdis' defeat, Eva returned to the Northern Reaches alongside Vix, only to find her kingdom devastated by the Second Cataclysm. She rallied what survivors she could, and set out in search of greener pastures. She remained vigilant for the Overmage who was behind Valdis' actions, but found it difficult to continue the search while guiding her people. Her group met up with another, led by Burk of Tirene, and together, they ventured to the Dryad Outpost on the southwestern border of the kingdom, where Eva was reunited with her companions, and set out with them once again. Following the hunt alongside the Hero of the Third Age, she and the party eventually entered the Glorydeep Mine and fought the Overmage whose soul had bonded with Zaramoth. She successfully defeated the Overmage after a fierce battle. Later Life Eva returned to the Northern Reaches to begin the process of rebuilding her kingdom and was crowned Queen a few years later. Despite objections from her advisers, she would personally lead her armies in battle for many years. Companion Info Evangeline can be found in Act II, within the depths of the Azunite Catacombs. One must first defeat the Dark Wizard torturing her before she can be recruited. Her personal quest, Evangeline's Folly, is available in Act II. The quest is received by speaking to the dying Caravan Driver Mylindril, who is located in the remains of the royal caravan in the Southern Vai'lutra Forest. Eva's levels when first recruited are as follows: Trivia * Eva is Valdis' niece. * Eva is named after the fertility goddess, Evangeline. The princess's father had prayed to Evangeline, asking that the goddess bless him and his wife with a child, and promising to name it after her in return. In her youth, Eva was often mocked because of this, and this is why she prefers being called Eva instead of Evangeline. She often wondered what would have happened if her father's first child had been a boy, however. * The Snowbrook Haven Commander was one of Eva's childhood friends, and they both learned how to fight from Eva's father. For a long time, the commander was her better when it came to swordplay. * As revealed by Amren during his personal quest, Eva, as well as all the other companions in Dungeon Siege II, are descendants of the Azunites. This would explain why they can see, and not be possessed by, the Shard Souls that the party so often encounters.Category:DS2 Companions Category:DS2:BW Companions Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Humans Category:Melee fighters